Never Too Young
by SuperBlackdeth666
Summary: Sonya and Lee have been in the KND for more than a year now. They've been best friends the whole way, and are now being mocked for supposedly being attracted to each other. Maybe that'll happen in real life?


The focus of this story is on the relations between tow operatives from Sector W; Sonya (Numbuh 83) and Lee (Numbuh 84).

At this point, Sonya and Lee have been in the KND for over a year now. It is well-known that they have been the best of friends ever since they were cadets at the KND Arctic Base. Of course, knowing how kids are, the unfortunate side-effect of being best friends with a member of the opposite sex is being subjected to mockery from your other friends about...you know. Maybe jealousy has something to do with it?

Anyway, here's where our story takes off. Sonya and Lee had gone into town to take care of a bully problem; a 14-year-old boy was picking on an 8-year-old boy in ways that aren't worth going into details about. But then, Sonya and Lee came to the rescue; with the help of their handy-dandy laser blasters (please excuse the Blue's Clues reference. And how are kids even able to make, much less handle laser blasters?), they drove the bully away, and then tended to the victim as needed; mission accomplished.

The two friends went back to base together, with no additional drama occurring. When they entered the base, they encountered Fanny (Numbuh 86), and her younger brother Paddy (Numbuh 85) smirking at them.

"The happy couple has arrived!" Paddy mockingly declared.

"How did it go, lovebirds?" poked Fanny (insert dirty joke here).

"Uh, what?" Sonya asked, confused.

And then Paddy and Fanny broke into song;

_Sonya and Lee, sitting in a tree_

_ K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_ First comes l-_

Lee smacked Paddy and Fanny across the face. "That's not funny!" he snapped. We're just friends! And we're only 8 years old; we're way to flippin' young to be in love with anyone!

Paddy snickered and said "Oh, you're _never_ too young for the kissy-kissy stuff!"

"Just ask Numbuh 363!" added Fanny. She and Paddy burst out laughing.

Sonya and Lee looked at each other for a second, then they tracked down Numbuh 363 (real name: Harvey), who was relaxing in his room.

"What's up guys?" he greeted them.

"Well actually," said Sonya, "Numbuhs 85 and 86 referred to you when they said you're never too old for the kissy-kissy stuff, and-"

Harvey suddenly froze stiff.

"You alright, dude?" Lee asked them.

And Harvey answered..."Well, it turns out their right. See, I've never told anyone else about this, but...one time...when my folks were away...I walked into Rachel's room...and there she was...and-and...she was making love to Numbuh 1!" He shuddered as he spoke.

"Making love?" asked Sonya. "What kind of-wait, you mean they were-" She gasped as she realized what he was talking about.

"You mean you saw your sister naked?" asked Lee.

Harvey screamed in terror at the thought.

"Stop!" Sonya said to Lee. "You're gonna make him go crazy! And I'm not too comfortable here either."

Lee sighed and said, "Okay, then."

And so, the operatives in Sector W went about their own business for the rest of the day, not bringing up anything pertaining to love, romance, kissing, or...you know. They all went to sleep peacefully that night.

The next day, Lee wakes up in a particularly good mood. It's not clear why, he just was. He went to the door of Sonya's room and knocked. No response. So he opened the door...

"Hey Sonya, you in h- oh, my God!"

There was Sonya. Her shirt wasn't on. She didn't respond to the knocking because she was still getting dressed, and Lee just happened to stumble on her completely topless. Lee just stared at her body, and Sonya looked right back at him, they were both blushing out of nervousness.

Lee closed the door and said a few moments later,"Sorry, I'm just in a real good mood today."

Sonya giggled and replied, "Oh, that's okay! You know what? You're about to be in an even better mood!"

"Oh yeah? How so?" asked Lee.

Sonya then walked up to Lee and slipped his shirt off before he could stop her. Lee was confused. Then, Sonya giggled again and said, "You look so cute!"

Lee simply smiled cutely and blushed. Then, before he knew it, Sonya declared, "I'm gonna get ya!" and proceeded to tickle his underarms. Lee laughed uncontrollably at this, then got back at Sonya by reaching out and tickling her underarms. For about a minute or so, they kept tickling each other, all the while slowly advancing towards the bed until they fell on top of it, with Sonya lying on top of Lee.

The two continued to laugh in delight for a little bit, and then it happened; Sonya reached out and gave Lee a big kiss on the cheek.

Lee said nothing at first. He just stared into Sonya's smiling face for a little bit. Then he spoke, "But-the others. What'll they-"

Sonya shushed him by putting a finger to his lips, and answered, "Who cares? I love you, Lee!"

And after a second, Lee responded, "Oh, well...I love you too, Sonya!"

The new couple made out for 15 seconds. They then stared into each other some more. Then, they put their shirts back on and went to breakfast without speaking to anyone.


End file.
